User talk:Toa Kopaka Nuva
Yeah, sure. It won't repeat again (couldn't restrain myself). The Emperor Shiva I Talk 13:14, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I don't actually have the logos, could you send me them via email, or did you already do that in the past? I am back now anyway, so I can deal with issues like normal. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:42, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi, what part of my article did you edit? And did you like it?--Hart New Bob's Wiki Acount (talk) 04:17, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Do most other games have similar lists? If not then I will delete it, thanks anyway though. In response to the logo, Wikia have requested a Marvel logo because of something they're doing with LEGO, so I have agreed to let them. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:08, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Ok, thanks a lot, Toa. hello please refrain from fixing my edits thank you child. Changing a category page Hey there, I got your message on Category:41000 set being changed to Category:41000 sets. Since category pages cannot be renamed, could you please forward this to the moderators to have them change it --MatthewRC (talk) 22:58, December 5, 2017 (UTC)? Thanks for the tipoff; I used the nuke on him. You might want to have a look what I did with the front page just now, and I trust that you received my email. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 22:37, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Which front page are you talking about in specific? --MatthewRC (talk) 22:40, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Thx for giving me the real template. -WikiMaker518 Okay, it's done. However, there are still lots of images and articles about sets to be released in the future (e.g. Infinity War sets), and I think, that'd be a little problem. Shiva Talk Customs 18:57, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hey Hi, I did get the email and my reply must have not gone through (my laptop has been performing really crap these past few days). Thanks for doing those. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:27, April 28, 2018 (UTC) That one is blocked. He was editing that custom all along without permission of an author. I’m on chat now. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:10, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Re:sock Done with him. Thanks for alerting. Shiva Talk Customs 14:54, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Custom Film Pages Hey, Toa Kopaka. I understand what you mean but I created the custom films on the Brickipedia as part of my hobby. I hope you appreciate the message and thank you for reading the message. PS. I've noticed you put an imageless customs articles for deletion category on the Custom: Ninjago Season 11: Journey to the Archipelago page. I made that page to make my own custom page so of the episodes of the custom page. I hope you understand. Please don't delete the pages. I've worked very hard on them all year long. I'm begging you! Don't delete the Custom: Ninjago and DC Comics crossover movie pages please! Custom Posters I can't make my own custom posters for my custom pages because I don't have a computer. I only have my iPad. Do you know how to create movie posters? If you do, thanks! Bazzart I didn't know that. Thanks, but I can't get it because my iPad has something weird which means I can't get free apps. Problem I would but my parents changed the settings on my iPad, so I can't download free apps. Sorry. Undeleting One of My Custom Pages Hey there, I hope you're having a good day. I'm here to ask about restoring one of my custom pages, Custom:The LEGO Blazer Movie so I can edit it again. I previously put it up for deletion back in May, but, after some careful consideration, I'd like the age back up so I can work on it again. And, if the edit where I put it up for deletion could be removed, I'd appreciate that too. Thanks, and have a wonderful day! Trailblazer101 �� (talk • ) 19:48, August 15, 2019 (UTC) The Hidden side wiki Well can you help me build it up by editing it yourself and getting other people to help as well. Because its hard to get people to join a wiki.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 14:30, September 8, 2019 (UTC). Well We built it up a little bit and it is still growing could you join the wiki and try to get others too as well. It needs active members.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:17, September 11, 2019 (UTC) DOTS Toa Kopaka Nuva, I saw that you edited this page shortly after I created it and made several edit's to it. You added a Sourceless template asking for a source. Well I found several sources so I am sending you this message so you will understand the purpose of that page. and the story about it. I created this page because It had a set list on the 2020 page and their had been rumors about it since mid-2018. I looked it up and found several sources for it which I added to the page after you added the sourceless template. So the staff shouldn't remove this page. I am sorry I added those incorrect images. I found several images on the internet of the theme. I thought one was from it but it was actually from Clikits. I also found an image of the supposed Dots logo which was probably fanmade and I saw you removed it from the article. So could you remove the template now that we have four sources saying that it will come out in 2020, on the article.--Frost Formling (talk) 22:31, October 27, 2019 (UTC) The Message You messaged me from the Ninjago Wiki when we were talking about plagiarism with the other users. What was it that you were trying to say when you talked about the Hidden Side Wiki and Brickipedia? Printer89 (talk) 17:51, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Hey, kinda new to "messaging the fandom admin" thing, so forgive me if this is wrong. I was wondering if you had a second to chat? Are you David from Brickipedia? --Betancourt's Fandom Account 16:10, February 27, 2020 (UTC)